


Real or Not Real

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, The Hunger Games References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “Real or not real,” you said. “Go.”





	Real or Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> \- Brief mention of guns  
> \- Setting: Set 8 years into the Decade of Darkness  
> \- E/C = Eye Color  
> \- Quick Episode Prompto reference

It was another quiet night in Lestallum. You and Prompto had just come back from another series of daemon hunts, and you both almost immediately crashed onto your shared bed in the Leville, the once grand hotel now serving as a shelter for both refugees and Hunters alike.

 

“No…”

 

You stirred from your slumber to hear your boyfriend’s quiet whimpers beside you. You let out a soft yawn before turning around to face him, ready to shake him awake from one of his now-frequent nightmares.

 

Ever since you and the others rescued him from Zegnautus Keep and returned to Lucis, he just hadn’t been the same. Sure, he still smiled a lot. Yes, he still cracked a lot of jokes and made plenty of pop-culture references almost every time he opened his mouth. It was almost as if his best friend hadn’t been sucked into the Crystal at all. Yet despite the smiles and laughs you offered him during these times, you knew that it was all just a facade.

Then came a phase of white-hot anger. This scared you more than you would care to admit, but Gladio and Ignis reassured you time and again that this was perfectly normal. That this was necessary. The two of you fought a lot in those days, usually over the smallest things like raising your eyebrows at him in the then-rare moments he would sing like he used to. This was remedied through taking up various daemon hunts, their appearance rate during that period lower than it had ever been (or will be).

What were heated gazes at you or his foes turned into blank stares. When the two of you weren’t out fighting daemons or doing your usual couple stuff, he would just look off into the distance, clear sky blue eyes becoming clouded over with mixtures of grief, guilt, and a few other emotions you couldn’t name for the life of you. A hug or kiss from you would usually remedy this, but they stopped working after a while. Especially when they were coupled with mutterings of ‘If only I were stronger’ or ‘Why not me…Why did Noct have to be taken away’.

 

Now, his grief was translating itself into nightmares.

 

“Prom…” You whispered tenderly, giving him a light shake. “Wake up, you’re dreaming.”

“No…I’m not…” He mumbled as he began to tremble under your hold. You immediately sat up and shook him a little harder, knowing full well which nightmare he was experiencing this time.

“Prompto, please wake up,” you said a little louder as you heard your voice crack ever so slightly with fear. “You’re dreaming, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

‘Damn it! Why is he so hard to wake up now of all times?!’

 

“I am not…One of your experiments!” He yelled, now a mess of thrashing limbs as he tried to squirm out of your grip. You immediately tried to pin him under you, concentrating your weight on his arms and legs as you remembered the last time it got this bad...He woke up to see you crying in the corner, begging him to put down the gun aimed at your head. 

 

“Prompto! For the love of the damn Astrals, please wake up!” You were sobbing now, your chest tight as you saw his pained expression. It had been eight years now, the both of you grown into much stronger individuals and yet…

He was still so broken.

As your tears dropped onto his face, his eyes immediately snapped open, sky blue meeting E/C.

 

“Y/N?” He croaked out, voice somewhat hoarse from yelling. “What happened? Why are you crying?”

You felt yourself go weak as you collapsed on top of your lover, sobbing uncontrollably as he held you close.

 

“You idiot…you scared me,” you managed to choke out. “I thought you’d never wake up!”

“I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured into your hair, stroking it gently. “I’m really sorry.”

 

The two of you remained like this for what felt like a lifetime before you adjusted yourself so you were lying down beside him once more. He followed suit, turning on his side to face you. You stared at each other in the darkness, neither one speaking for a long time before you decided to break the silence.

 

“Real or not real,” you said. “Go.”

You had read this in one of Iris’ novels when you had gotten back from a hunt a few weeks ago. She lent the series to you immediately after you poured out your heart to her about being at a loss as to helping Prompto with his nightly terrors. Since then, whenever he would wake from a nightmare, you two would play this little game.

 

“Okay,” he replied softly. “My name is Prompto Argentum. Real or not real?”

“Real,” you nodded before asking a question of your own. “We’re currently at the Leville in Lestallum. Real or not real?”

 

“Real,” he said after taking a quick glance around the darkened room. He sucked in a breath before giving you his next question. “My best friend got sucked into the Crystal eight years ago…Real or not real?”

“Real, though I wish it wasn’t,” you sighed, remembering the moment when Ardyn had told the four of you what had become of Noctis. “You are a Lucian, a true Crown citizen through and through. Real or definitely real?” Your words came out a bit more forcefully than intended, causing you to wince.

 

“N-not…” Prompto began before you shut him up with a kiss. He didn’t reciprocate at first due to the shock, but soon, he was kissing you back with equal force. When you two had pulled away for air, you asked him the question again.

“I said, real or definitely real,” you whispered. “There wasn’t anything with ‘not’ in there.”

 

“But Y/N…” he spoke before you put up a finger to his lips to silence him.

“No buts,” you said. “Now, please answer my question.”

 

“Definitely real then,” he chuckled lowly.

“Good answer,” you replied, a smile playing on your lips. “Now, your turn.”

 

The two of you spent a long time asking each other things, verifying what was reality and what was illusion. At the end of it, it was Prompto’s turn once again.

 

“You and I said that we will love each other until the day we both die,” he said, his voice full of tenderness. “Real or absolutely real?”

You got misty-eyed for the second time that night as he asked the question, remembering the day the two of you became lovers.

 

“Real,” you whispered. “Absolutely real…Now and forever.”


End file.
